


it’s alright, come inside (talk to me)

by rockyteriyaki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Sad Alexis | Quackity, and his boyfriends comfort him :), essentially q has a panic attack after bad shows him the egg, idk it’s the egg arc so if ur uncomfy with that skip this!, kinda short but i liked the concept so, no beta we die like wilbur, title from talk to me by cavetown, very mild body horror maybe?, very minor gore mention at the beginning, why is karlnapity a rarepair they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyteriyaki/pseuds/rockyteriyaki
Summary: “alex? what- what’s wrong?”karl barely managed to get the last word out before quackity was collapsing into his arms, nearly knocking the lantern out of his hands.“woah woah woah, are you okay? what happened?” karl snaked his arms around quackity’s middle, lantern discarded in favor of comforting his fiancé.“he- bad- the egg-” quackity’s voice cracked, hyperventilating into the taller boy’s colorful sweater. karl rubbed his back comfortingly, mouth forming silent words as his brain caught up to the situation.“okay, let’s, um-”. he rose to look into quackity’s eyes, the normally expressive dark pupils now shiny with tears. karl felt his heart fracture, hands tightening in quackity’s jacket. “let’s get you home.”or; quackity is scared, but this time his boyfriends are there to help.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 14
Kudos: 394





	it’s alright, come inside (talk to me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as always, if any of the creators involved are uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down with no questions. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and i hope u enjoy!

clawed hands stretched towards quackity placatingly, jet-black fingers flickering in the torchlight. “quackity, you have to listen to me-”

“get the fuck away from me,” quackity said, willing his voice not to waver in the face of his deranged friend. “get the fuck away, bad.”

“you don’t understand! none of you- none of you understand-” quackity watched, horrified, as bad curled in on himself, whispering frantically. threads of the egg’s reptilian inflection weaved with bad’s voice, an agitated call-and-response that sent shivers down quackitys spine. 

“bad, you’re being- you’re being ridiculous! do you fucking hear yourself? snap out of it! this is crazy, this is dangerous, this is-“ quackitys throat constricted, the smell of rotting flesh and blood suddenly overwhelming in the small space. “you’re scaring me, bad,” he whispered.

bad’s eyes snapped open, cloud-white irises mirroring quackitys distorted reflection. “fine,” he growled, stalking imperceptibly closer to the younger. “but someday you’ll see. someday you’ll all see.”

bad’s words faded into frantic murmurings once more, and quackity stumbled backwards. spinning on his heel, the raven sprinted down the narrow tunnel, hot air suffocating against his skin. he could still feel the damn thing in his head, scratching at his skull, repeating the same foreign words like an unflinching heartbeat.

quackity hauled himself up the ladder, scrambling onto familiar grass. gasping, he took in lungful after lungful of fresh air and tried to calm his racing thoughts. he arched his back against the nearest tree, panic increasing as he found he couldn’t dispel the burning tears that were threatening to spill over. desperately, he gazed at the night sky, mouth forming silent prayers to a non-existent god. 

and then, for the first time in months, he let himself feel.

“alex? what- what’s wrong?”

karl barely managed to get the last word out before quackity was collapsing into his arms, nearly knocking the lantern out of his hands.

“woah woah woah, are you okay? what happened?” karl snaked his arms around quackitys middle, lantern discarded in favor of comforting his fiancé. “it’s so late!” he murmured as an afterthought, the realization striking him as he looked around, distant lights casting long purple shadows on the ground. truthfully, he had been writing all day, and had only noticed the time when he stepped out to run an errand.

“he- bad- the egg-” quackity’s voice cracked, hyperventilating into the taller boy’s colorful sweater. karl rubbed his back comfortingly, mouth forming silent words as his brain caught up to the situation.

“okay, let’s, um-” karl struggled for a minute, crouching to grab the lantern from its overturned position in the damp grass. he rose to look into quackity’s eyes, the normally expressive dark pupils now shiny with tears. karl felt his heart fracture, hands tightening in quackitys jacket. “let’s get you home.”

sapnap brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the light spilling into their shared home, sleep interrupted. “wh- quackity?”

“shhh,” whispered karl, helping quackity in. deftly, the brunet kicked the door closed with his foot, then stretched to attach the lantern to a hook on the ceiling. room now dimly illuminated, sapnap shot up when he saw quackity’s shaking frame and tear-stained cheeks. “oh my god- darling, what happened?” he looked to karl, who simply mouthed “bad?” with a shrug of his shoulders.

“ohhhh. c’mere, q,” sapnap said sympathetically, voice rough from sleep. the raven immediately burst into a fresh round of tears, shakily sitting down on the edge of the bed within sapnap’s reach. karl sat down gently beside him, rubbing his back in looping circles to dispel the sobs. sapnap, true to form, engulfed his fiancé in a tight hug, arms circling protectively and face pressed firmly into the crying man’s ribcage. 

they stayed like that for awhile, the ambient noises of the night filling the small space as quackity’s breathing evened out, little by little. his sobs turned into quiet sniffles, hands fidgeting in his lap. it didn’t take a genius to see that he was still struggling, though. his eyes would widen imperceptibly every so often as a new memory ran through his mind. karl watched this carefully, keeping a steady rhythm with his hands to ground the other boy. eventually, hesitantly, karl leaned in a bit closer.

“can i?” he whispered softly, making sure not to startle him. quackity nodded, eyes downcast at the hardwood floors of their home. karl closed the gap between his lips and quackity’s temple, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. quackity’s breath hitched minutely, eyes shutting as more tears began to fall. 

“hey,” karl said softly, drawing back so his face was inches from quackity’s. finally, quackity turned to face him, dark eyelashes wet from tears. karl beamed.

“i,” karl interrupted himself to peck him on the nose. “love you.”

quackity laughed, an exhale tinged with self-deprecation, and leaned into karl’s touch. he hesitated for a moment before speaking, voice thick. “i don’t think i- want to talk about it. yet.”

“and you don’t have to,” karl said easily, and he couldn’t help the pride that welled up in his chest. quackity had come so far since the schlatt administration, nothing like the prideful, arrogant and deeply insecure boy he had first met. first fell in love with. the fact that he was even showing them this side of himself, the side that feels and hurts and _loves_ was overwhelming in the best way possible. he had grown, and changed, and learned, and it was all so intensely beautiful that karl had to tune back in to sapnap’s muffled words to ward off the sudden tears forming in his eyes. 

“i wanna be in th’ middle, because i’m like a human furnace and y’all get so goddamn cold at night,” sapnap spoke into quackity’s abdomen, and quackity laughed wetly. the sound was clear and joyful, and karl’s head spun with the dizzying amount of love he felt for the two boys. swallowing his emotions, he cried out in fake betrayal as quackity flopped back onto the bedsheets, taking both his boyfriends down with him. after a few minutes of tangling limbs, blanket rearrangement and copious giggling, the three were tucked in bed together. it was a little squished, with karl and quackity each taking half of sapnap so they could fit, but they made it work.

and when he looked over at his sleeping soon-to-be-husbands, illuminated by the lantern light as they breathed in synchrony, karl wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
